In You, I Trust
by XxYourLittleHarlequinxX
Summary: Currently being rewritten.
1. Memories

**Hello! This is my first fic, so I'm nervous! Let me know what you think and how to improve. I will try to keep Jack in character as much as possible! Flames will be frowned upon. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything except my OC's.**

Chapter 1

He stepped behind her small form, gently pushing aside her long locks. He never let her cut her hair. Only sluts and whores cut their hair. He admired the dark hue, the delicate curls. They were his. She was his. He slowly unzipped the doll-like dress, savoring every inch that came into view. The unblemished, smooth skin. That was too. She was just too small to become aware of that yet.

Her hair rose on end as he slid the dress off of her body, touching it more than necessary. It felt awful when he touched her. She bit back the tears and fought the shakes, all of which were fighting to escape. They were trying to betray her. They were trying to make him angry. After these thirteen years she knew not to make him angry. She worried that every night might be the one where he decided to cross his boundaries and take her. To push the relationship further make her his own.

Once he removed the dress, he guided her to the tub. Each footstep leading her to his sick perversion. That's when she had begun struggling to see past the unshed tears. They blinded her, trying desperately to escape. She rushed to blink them away. Instead trying to focus on her surroundings. She hated this house, this room. She hated he was allowed to abuse her while her mother was away. Her mother, who would unknowingly come home late at night never suspecting the evil that her brother had within him. The room was lit only with candles. Their scent overwhelmingly sweet. Each hole in the wall told a story. The one to the left of the door was from when her father left her mother. He left that behind when her mother allowed the monster to move in. The first time she ran, HE had dealt the one to the right of the mirror. That was when she met Jack. That was a while ago. Now he took it out on her. It always worked out to his liking.

He picked her up and sat her down in the tub. Taking time to enjoy the touch of her, the sight of her in his arms. He began washing her hair. That was his favorite part. Then he moved on to her body. He made sure to wash her thoroughly. She had to be clean. All the while he hummed a lullaby. The one her mother used to sing to her. The sound of which made chills run down her spine. She sat perfectly still. He liked that. He liked the candlelight on her body, the bubbles on her skin, her obedience. His bulge had become painful by now. He loved her growing features. No longer able to hold the feeling, he unzipped and moved to show himself to her. He made sure she looked and found pleasure as her expression changed into one of shock.

He had never done this before. He had never gone that far. And she sat stunned worried her luck was running out. He quickly snatched her hand which caused her to coil away. He ignored the reaction and held her tightly in his firm grasp, leading her hand to his happy spot. She desperately tried to tug her hand away, using the tub as leverage. He became angry and rewarded her with a resounding smack. She gave up fighting and held her smarting cheek with her free hand. Her eye began to water, her head began to spin. Finally, her hand reached his intended destination. The moan he released was guttural and sharp. He shoved her hand away and abruptly stood up, running out of the room.

Relieved, she rushed to wash away what remained of his touch. She jumped out of the tub and worked to put on the dress that lay on the floor. She was soaking wet and this only seemed to agitate the material that absolutely refused to be worn. She didn't pause to zip it up, he would be back. She didn't want to be here when he did. She sprinted for the door. Behind it lurked her freedom. It called for her. She hurried under the fence and ran into the wide forest that grew behind. She ran towards their meeting place. The place that felt like home.


	2. Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

**So to clarify, the first chapter was a flashback/dream. This gave you a little background information and as I move on will continue to do so. **

**The second chapter is in the present. The third will be constructed the way the first one was (being in the past) and it will continue in that fashion. I'm sorry for any confusion. **

Chapter 2

_She hurried under the fence and ran into the wide forest that grew behind. She ran towards their meeting place. The place that felt like home._

She woke with a start. Her heart pounded in her ears. She was coated in a cold sweat, her oversized shirt sticking to her body. The alarm started to blare which caused her to flinch. She hurriedly reached to shut it off.

"Breathe, Madeleine, breathe." She quietly repeated over and over again. Running her fingers through her hair, she slowly stood up from bed and headed towards the bathroom. She hadn't had that nightmare in a while. At least not since she had moved back into town. He still had his hands on her. He was still capable of making her feel filthy and cheap. Distracted she tripped over a cardboard box. Catching herself on the dresser, she sighed. She still needed to unpack. It had been a few months since she had moved back to Gotham and living out of boxes was tiresome but each article she removed reminded her of her father.

Her father. The man who cared. Although he little idea of what all occurred between her and her uncle, he gladly offered to take her when her mom caught her uncle in the act. Her father moved her to Colorado, where he set her up with her own room and enrolled her in school. Everyday he apologized for leaving her and everyday she would accept with a plastered grin. She couldn't let him know that part of her blamed him. He left without her. To make a life for himself and his new family. So when he passed, she felt overwhelmingly guilty. She knew it was wrong to blame him, yet that part of her was still there. _It_ was angry at him. _It_ despised him, her mother, and her uncle. _It_ still lurked inside of her.

_"He left you behind." It_ whispered.

She paused but continued on into the bathroom. The best way to get rid of it was to ignore it. she stopped to study her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale and slowly returning to its normal hue. The chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders, stuck to her. Her dark eyes always betrayed her. She could see they lacked luster. She knew she was alone, but she pushed the fact to the back of her mind. As her eyes studied the fading scar on her cheek, its high pitched voice echoed in her mind.

_"They all left you. Jack left you. You're all alone. With me."_

His name struck a nerve. _It_ knew his name did. It always did. She was so weak. With a cackle it went back into it's hiding place, waiting for the appropriate moment to make itself known.

Her wrist stung, the mark he left on her reminding her she was his. That's all she wanted to be. He was her sunshine in the turbulent storm that she resided in. Her heart hurt and she looked down at the harsh tattoo. She smiled remembering to moment. Then she remembered he wasn't hers. The fact that hit her like a blinding force every time she realized it. He wasn't here. She didn't even know where he was. If he was still ali-

"Stop." Her voice strong and stern. She needed to control herself. Thinking about him wouldn't get her through life. Gazing in the mirror she forced a smile. Once pleased with how happy she appeared to be, she started the shower, the water barely warming to room temperature. She undressed and jumped in, humming an uppity tune.

The shower was stained, much to her displeasure. The ring around the tub seemingly to have come with the actual tub because of its refusal to be moved. The same dingy appearance was repeated throughout her apartment. It wasn't that she was dirty. She worked her hands to the bone working on the blood stains in the living room. Her apartment was merely reflecting the run down neighborhood it occupied. Her lovely neighbors consisted of drug dealers, prostitutes and junkies. She was used to dangerous conditions although she would have much rather have had an apartment in a little nicer of an area.

She cut off the freezing water, wanting to escape the torture. Wrapping herself in her towel, she moved into the adjoining bedroom, and searched for clothing deemed appropriate for work. It wasn't a fancy place, with her neighborhood close she was surprised they even had business. However, she enjoyed the family feeling at _Le Café Rire_. The owners were warm and welcoming and the pay reasonable enough to spur her hopes of raising enough money to move.

Once dressed and having pulled her hair into a bun, she looked for her purse. She was sure she had left it on the floor next to her dress. It wasn't there. She couldn't find it anywhere. She was forced to crawl around to floor for several minutes until finding it hiding underneath her bed. Shrugging, she headed out the door and off towards work.

Walking, she kept her head down. Making eye contact could be lethal. Along the way a junkie begged for change, a John offered her a "rewarding career," and a speeding van aimed for her directly. After that she resolved she would start running to work and start searching for a new route.

The café was nestled between a well known brothel and a large, fancy hotel. Across the street were popular stores and around the corner, her favorite bookstore. It was perfect aside from the brothel. The café was cozy, family owned since the early twentieth century. The red brick exterior and the neon sign calling her name.

She walked inside and was hit with the smell of freshly brewing coffee and bakery sweets. It was mouth watering and nothing made her happier. She walked behind the counter, past the cash register and into the back room. She placed her purse onto the small green couch and reach for her apron that lay on the hook. She looked around the small break room and noticed a small blonde sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room. The blonde lazily smiled at her and continued to smoke her cigarette, her eyes drifting towards the ceiling.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here, Missy." Madeleine's tone was mocking. She smiled to her friend and sat on couch.

"Oh yeah? Bite me." Missy mumbled. Missy's untidy blonde locks slid from its retraining hair tie, refusing to be held away. She was oddly child-like, her freckles and large blue eyes only adding to it. Her attitude strongly contradicted with her appearance.

The bell above the door rang, signaling the start of a long day.

"Aren't you going to go answer that? It will only be a few seconds before they start nagging." Missy asked. She had no intention of standing up.

Madeleine glared at the blonde before smiling and headed up to the front.

OoooooooOooOOOOooooOoOoOO

After a few uneventful hours, Madeleine was eager for her lunch hour. Missy had just come back from hers and was busy with a customer when the bell above the door signaled again. Madeleine didn't see the harm in helping one more customer before resting in the back. She turned to find herself overwhelmed at the amount of people that walked in through the door.

All seemed to be together and all looked interesting. They seemed to be mismatched and thrown together. They looked misplaced in the tiny café. The "leader" was the most curious. The lower half of his face was covered in a scarf, his shoulders hunched, and annoyance in his eyes. He was followed by five men, all of whom were smiling and joking.

He walked up to Madeleine and stared her directly in the eye. His brown eyes connecting with hers. Her heart started to beat faster and her wrist began tingle. Those eyes were familiar. She had seem them before. Her eyes traveled up to the exposed dirty-blonde, curly locks, down to the dark oversized trench coat and up to the purple scarf. It was moving, realization snapped her back into reality.

"...and a bagel."

She sat stunned and embarrassed. She struggled to recall what he said before finally admitting she was defeated. Quietly she asked him to repeat the order. He huffed and with a roll of his eyes, repeated himself. She stumbled along unable to keep her gaze off of him. She collected the total and gave him his change. As she placed it in his hand, his eyes glanced down at her wrist. Something flashed in his eyes but was gone in an instant. Without a word he walked towards the table that his "friends" now occupied. It over looked the jewelry store that had recently moved into the area.

As she walked to the back, she couldn't fight the feeling that she knew those eyes. They were deep and daring. They spoke to her and now she fought to remember where she knew them from. With her tattoo tingling, she sighed in frustration. Then she knew where. It hit her like a ton of bricks. They were the eyes she gazed into when she felt horrible. The eyes that belonged to the boy she knew so well.

Jack.

OooooooooOoOOoOOoo

Then it was her. Of course he knew the girl moved in to the apartments so close to his warehouse. He enlisted Bozo to bring back whatever information he could the night she arrived. He just had to see it for himself. The thought of her hadn't left his mind since he first saw the pictures Bozo managed to snatch, the thoughts only intensified after they left the café. _He_ hasn't left his mind either. The weak bastard that he fought long and hard to destroy, _Jack_.

_"She remembers." He_ exclaimed gleefully.

This only caused a growl to explode from him. He clenched and unclenched his hands. She would ruin everything. His budding empire, his effort to spread his knowledge throughout Gotham.

"She must _go_." He said, his voice dangerously low. A smile erupted onto his face followed by bursts of laughter. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards their future.

**OoooooOoOoOoOoOOO**

**How is it? I hope you enjoyed it? I would greatly appreciate your feedback and how I can make this better for you! **

**I've been disappointed with the lack of reviews but I'm very grateful for the ones I have received and my first fav! I will update as soon as possible.**

**P.S: There's a lot of " She", although it usually refers to Madeleine! Enjoy. **


	3. A Gift

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's**

**This chapter is a blast from the past! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The outside rain tapped softly against the window, begging for entrance. It called for them, yearned to touch the two young teenagers that sat inside.

One was a male. His curly locks framed his face, a halo of dark blonde. His face kind and attractive, was marred with a black eye. It sat square and dark, claiming all attention. His brown eyes framed with thick lashes. He wore a mischievous grin, one pink lip scarred deeply. He then chewed on the scar as he flicked the lighter and began to sterilize the fresh needle.

The other was a female. Her long brown hair consisted of curls and waves, her hair seemingly refusing to make up its mind. Her white, doll like dress was torn and dirty at the hem line. It curled up past her knees as she sat Indian style on his bed. He struggled not to notice. She wore a purple scarf around her eyes, shielding them from the sight of the boy before her. Her red lips curled into a smile showing her anticipation. Her hands shook. She was nervous. She knew the boy before her for years, but yet never knew what surprises he had in store. The spark of the lighter only increased her curiosity and encouraged her to try and spy on his surprise from underneath the scarf.

Although seeming pretty preoccupied, he noticed. He smiled and yanked down the scarf, making it impossible for her to peek.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Maddie." He chided as he continued on with his work.

Maddie only responded with a giggle. Her tummy began swarming with butterflies. He reached forward and tugged her wrist so it rested on his knee. He glanced at her and smiled before dipping the needle into the ink and beginning.

The first prick sent a wave of pain and caused Maddie snatched her hand away from his grasp. Frowning, she tore off her blindfold and looked at her wrist. It was bleeding, the skin below stained with dark ink.

"Jack, that really hurt."

He glanced up at her from beneath his brow bone and made a face. He thought she was being dramatic. It didn't hurt that much. Jack reached forward for her wrist and returned it back to its original position. He playfully slapped her hand before rolling his eyes dramatically and continuing. Although she had her doubts, she trusted Jack. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt her in the long run. She smiled and allowed him to continue without another word. Secretly, she was enjoying this. He glanced up to meet her gaze and matched her grin before returning back to his work.

"What are you doing?" She asked after several silent minutes. Her curiosity getting the better of her. He froze before slowly lifting his head to look at her.

"I don't know." He gave her a crooked smile before looking down, back at her bleeding wrist.

"Such an ass..." She grumbled before returning to silence.

Poke. Wipe. Poke. Wipe. Dip. Poke. Wipe. Poke. Wipe. Dip.

The rain provided a comforting ambiance that further relaxed them both. However with the lack of noise, the voice inside his head caused a riot. His harsh cackle echoing throughout Jack's head. Only recently had the voice decided to make his presence extremely known. Jack constantly battled to keep the voice at bay. He knew the voice's intentions and the voice had made himself comfortable in the back of Jack's mind. The voice even named himself, now calling himself the Joker. With the blood seeping out of Maddie's wounds, The Joker was crazy with lust. He wanted more, images of steady streams of flowing blood and bodies flowing through Jack's mind.

_"Just cut her deeper."_ Joker's husky voice rang in his head._ "Just a little more."_ An image of Jack stabbing Maddie's hand viciously appeared in his mind.

Jack shook his head, clearing the sickening image from his mind and forcing the Joker back into the dark recesses where he stayed. The Joker didn't give up easily, flashing a series of violent images in anger. Jack froze and struggled to subdue him. After a moment he succeeded. This only caused the Joker to laugh, enjoying the power Jack was capable of. Jack looked up at Maddie who didn't seem to notice. She was gazing out the cracked window, appearing to be distracted by the steady rhythm of the rain. He chewed at his scar and continued on with his work.

Inside, Maddie was struggling with her own battle. She knew she needed to tell Jack, but was scared she wouldn't be able to get the words to come out. She was being ripped apart at the thought of telling him. The voice that lurked inside her head responded to her dilemma. As opposed to Jack's, this voice was seemingly kind and braver than she was. She truly didn't know how much her and Jack had in common.

_"Just tell him" It_ urged.

"I'll lose him." She countered.

_"You'll lose him anyway. Start out slow." _

She breathed and decided to start at the beginning.

"My mom caught us." Her voice meek and quiet. Confused, Jack glanced up at her before continuing on with his marking.

"Me and my unc- my uncle and I." She corrected. He rolled his eyes at her correction but couldn't help but feel the anger causing his blood to boil. He stayed silent, determined to finish the word that he was imprinting into her arm.

"He was on top...and my mom screamed. He froze and looked right at her. She saw me crying but didn't say anything. She just closed the door and walked away. He felt the need to finish before going to talk to her." She sounded hurt, her voice cracking at the end.

Jack saw red. Bile rising in his throat. He paused, his grip becoming impossibly tight around her wrist. She yelped and attempted to pull her wrist away. Her wrist screamed in agony as his grip became tighter.

"Jack." She whimpered. She fought to take her wrist out of his grasp before finally succeeding. She cradled her hand before looking at the newly forming bruise. Her eyes caught sight of the new tattoo that was permanently on her. Stamped on her inner wrist was a delicate "J". It's delicate appearance and bold lines fit perfectly. She threw herself at Jack, enveloping him in a hug, forgetting about the moment that had just passed.

Jack eagerly returned the sign of affection, quickly snapping out of it. He had heard what her uncle did to her before, but he didn't think her uncle went so far as to take her. He hadn't before, this must have only started recently. Jack didn't know how to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't take comforting so easily. Her mother's reaction didn't surprise him, but it hurt Maddie. For years, her mother acted like nothing was happening. This time there was no denying it so her mother took the easy way and simply walked away from the situation. He hurt for her but said nothing more on the subject. If she wanted to talk about it, she would.

Inside the happiness quickly dissipated, as she pulled away from Jack. With that reaction, she couldn't tell him the rest. She had to do it today. That fact worried her. For the time being she dropped the subject and admired her mark.

_Her uncle had called her into his room. Maddie hurried and rushed to answer, knowing that if she left him to wait too long he would make her pay. She was unsuspecting and naïve. As she entered the room, he charged at her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder as if she was a rag doll. With his heel he pushed the door closed and made way for the bed._

_He was a large man. She was tall for a girl, but he still towered a foot or so above her. Her feet collided with his great belly, which hung over his jeans. His wiry beard rubbed against her thigh which was exposed in the dress she was forced to wear. He smelled of something fowl then covered in cologne. _

_He threw her on the grimy bed where she landed with a groan. This only seemed to heighten his excitement as he tried to pry the dress off of her thin form. She struggled, the voice within her head screaming for help. However, the words didn't leave her mouth. He became extremely frustrated and had enough. He struck her face, causing her to stop immediately. Maddie struggled to focus on him, on anything. Her vision began to blur and her head pounded. She reached to cradle her cheek, her eyes already forming tears. She knew her situation was hopeless and figured laying there may be the better option._

_He pulled down her underwear quickly shoving them in his pocket. He pulled down his zipper and prepared himself to enter. Without warning he ripped through her virgin barrier and fully began to plunge in._

_She screamed in pain as tears began to form, this only spurring him more. The pain only increasing as he continued to move. She was painfully dry. She stayed laying there as he continued to move, the tears beginning to stream._

_The scream was what caught her mother's attention. She dropped her knitting needles and ran to her brother's room. The grunts and moans causing her to run faster and throw open the door._

_From underneath her uncle, Maddie struggled to see her mother through her tears. She pleaded for her mother to help, but her mother stood in shock. Her uncle stopped only to glare at his sister. Her mother then slowly closed the door, her retreating footsteps echoing in the hall. Her uncle then continued to pump until finishing a few minutes later. _

_He pulled out, much to her relief. He then spit on her and walked out of the room, adjusting his pants. She didn't care. The pain coming from below too painful to ignore. She looked down to notice she was bleeding. Disgusted, she slowly lifted herself off of the dirty mattress. She limped painfully slow to her bedroom, knowing it would be suicidal to stay in the room. She wanted a bath, but she didn't want to move anymore than necessary. Torn, she choose the easiest option._

_Once she made it to the tranquility of her bedroom, she locked the door and collapsed onto the mattress. The lock wouldn't stop her beast of an uncle, but it offered a little comfort. She curled on the covers and desperately tried not to think about what had just happened. She failed and continued to relive the whole situation._

_That night, she couldn't bring herself to meet Jack even though she knew he'd be waiting. She couldn't move the second night. Finally by the third night, Jack came to find her. She smiled as if nothing happened and followed Jack wherever he went._

Jack laid down on the mattress, his body facing her, his head resting in the palm of his hand. He was pleased with his work and was ecstatic Maddie enjoyed it. He wanted her to remember him in some way, just incase he became wrapped up in a deadly situation with his new friends. The Joker laughed at this thought and told Jack he was weak. The Joker wouldn't let anything happen that could potentially destroy his goal. Jack ignored him and gazed up at Maddie. He thought she was beautiful. She managed to remain innocent in her personality and not hate people. That was something he struggled with.

She laid down next to him and stared up at the cracking ceiling. She couldn't tell him that now, but she had to do it soon. She looked up at him and smiled. Then a secret popped into her mind. One that her mouth was way too eager to tell him.

"There's this voice in my head." She blurted out. Once the words escaped her lips, she blushed in embarrassment. He'd think she was crazy.

He licked his lips and lifted one eyebrow, silently urging her to go on. He had one too. However, he was positive his was lethal and different than the one that spoke to him.

"It's not my conscience, trust me. I think this thing took over that. It doesn't sound like me. It's high pitched and snarly and giggles at disturbing things. However, it gives me advice. Only rarely does it encourage me to do wrong. It seems to have a mind of its own." Maddie confided. She bit her bottom lip, mirroring Jack who chewed on his scar. She didn't make eye contact with him, looking only at the ceiling.

_"Cat's out of the bag!" _The voice obnoxiously exclaimed from inside of her. It giggled at a joke she didn't find funny. She knew how it desperately wanted a name. However, naming it only made the voice more real.

"Ignore it." He helplessly advised. His voice failed at being convincing, it fell emotionless on the floor. He knew how difficult it would be, and he was slowly failing with his own advice.

_"She's losing it!" _The Joker gleefully cackled within.

Maddie dropped the subject, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his advice. She was a little worried about the voice but let the topic slide out of her mind.

They sat in silence. Jack stared at the wall that stood behind Maddie while she stared out into the continuing rain. Each dealing with the voices that haunted their minds.

Maddie, growing uncomfortable with the silence asked a question that constantly appeared in her mind.

"How did you get that scar, Jack?" She asked it quietly her voice barely audible. She reached up her finger and delicately traced to outline on his bottom lip.

Jack was stunned by the question leaving the Joker to respond for him.

"Want to know how I got this scar?" The Joker's voice was low and husky. He spoke slowly through Jack. Joker wanted to lash out and grab that pretty face, but Jack caught him. The whole action appearing to be nothing more than a flinch.

Both of their eyes grew large. They sat in silence, both trying to appear as nothing had happened, avoiding the awkward questions that would follow.

Maddie lifted the tattoo her face to admire it again. She felt like a child with a new toy. She turned to Jack and thanked him after a moment.

"I really do like it. Thank you. For everything. " She smiled at him. They both knew she meant for more than the tattoo. "I love you." She added in a whisper.

Jack smiled, his heart racing. It was the first time either had said such words. It was always known but never spoken.

"And I love you." Jack responded.

Maddie leaned into him, gently slipping her eyes closed. Jack, catching her intention, closed the distance to eagerly reach her lips. Their first kiss was gentle, each savoring the moment and the sparks that flashed before them. After that, each kiss became longer and more aggressive, the passion flowing heavily.

He made sure, their first time together was gentle for her. He took his time, cradling her flesh, enjoying the feeling of her touch and skin. Placing kisses on each of her most delicate places. He had spent time with other girls but none compared to her.

OooooooooOOooOoOoOoO

When they were done, she resolved to tell him later, for now enjoying the feeling of laying in his arms. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to ruin the high they were both riding. She would hurt him eventually, but not now. She owed him that much.

**oooooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

**So? What do you think? I'm a review addict. Feed my habit! I really want you all to like this story. I'm happy to see this story is slowly catching on. I'm working hard to update as fast as possible, but I'm afraid the next few chapters won't come as fast as they have been. I'm sorry, but I hope you stick by and continue to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

I have been gone for an extremely long time. However, summer has arrived and with it time to allow my creative juices to flow. I really like the idea behind this story but it isn't what it should be. I want to improve it and try to expand my writing abilities. I will try to have the new and improved story up by today or tomorrow. This story isn't what it could be. Thank you for sticking by and I hope you enjoy what I put out next.

With love,

Your Little Harlequin


End file.
